


For the Love of Pie

by Dolimir



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets the last slice of peach cobbler.<br/>(Prompts: Dean Winchester, Xander Harris, pie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metal_dog5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_dog5/gifts).



“Can I get you anything else, sugar?”

Dean looked up from his newspaper and gave the waitress his best _‘how you doing’_ grin. If he had to guess, he’d say that she was in her mid-forties and probably had a kid or two at home. She was flirting for tips as opposed to wanting anything else he might be willing to offer. “How’s your pie?”

She graced him with a sassy grin. “Our peach cobbler has won awards,” she said with a delightful twang.

He thought about the money in his wallet and decided he had enough to splurge and give her the tip she was angling for. “You don’t say? Well, let’s have a taste of this award winning cobbler then.”

She nodded, then moved down the counter a couple of seats. “And you, darling? Can I get you anything else?”

The dark haired man who was wearing an eye patch also gave her a smile, but it came off a little more goofy than sexy. “I think I’d like a piece of your award-winning cobbler as well.”

“Oh.” The waitress looked slightly distressed. “I’m sorry, but that gentleman just claimed the last piece. Could I interest you in a slice of apple pie? I’d be willing to throw in a slice of cheese and a scoop of ice cream…on the house.”

The man looked disappointed, but still gave her a bright smile. “Sure.”

When the waitress went into the kitchen to get the desserts, the man turned to face Dean. “Xander Harris.”

Dean looked up from his paper and nodded once. “Dean Winchester.”

“I don’t suppose you’d be willing to rock-paper-stone for the cobbler?”

Dean huffed once in amusement. “You don’t like apples?”

“I can eat them, but apples and I have a history. A bad history.”

Dean lifted one eyebrow. “Same here.”

“I bet my bad history trumps your bad history.”

“Were you ever taken as a tribute for a pagen god named Vanir?”

Xander let out a low appreciative whistle. “Okay, that definitely trumped my story.”

Dean smirked then turned back to his paper.

“So that’s a no on the rock-paper-scissors thing, then?”

Without even looking up from his paper, Dean made a fist. Xander grinned and made one as well. They each shook their fists three times, with Xander throwing paper and Dean throwing scissors.

Xander made a little noise of frustration. “Two out of three?”

Dean chuckled, but shook his fist again. Xander threw rock, while Dean threw paper. “Man, you’re really good at his.”

Dean shrugged. “I have a little brother.”

“Ah. Experience. Gotcha.”

A few minutes later the waitress came out with their desserts, but when she stopped at Dean’s station, Dean snagged the apple pie from her. When she raised an inquiring eyebrow, he looked at the cobbler then nodded his head toward Xander.

After she left, Xander turned in his seat once again. “Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but…”

Dean shrugged. “I have a little brother.”


End file.
